Come One, Come All
by Lona W. Hall
Summary: A late night jaunt to the visiting circus introduces Bella to a world she may never want to leave. Come join our favorite characters as they fly high on the trapeze and enjoy each other on the safety net. OOC - AU - ExBxL MFF Rated M for threesome sex fun


**A/N: This story was my contribution to the Fandom for Texas Wildfire Relief collaboration. It will remain a completed one shot. The same characters though will be used for other charitable contributions I make in the future; each story will be able to stand alone as a one shot while there will be some continuity from story to story. Next up is Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes - information on my profile - please consider contributing to this very worthy cause. As always, thanks goes out to Saritadreaming for Beta work. A special thank you to AnIllicitWriter for the beautiful banner that can be accessed from my profile. Lastly, as always, (say it with me now) characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

_Tap...Tap...Tap_

Bella slowly came awake as an irritating sound entered her consciousness and refused to leave no matter how hard she tried to stay asleep. At first she thought it was a dream, her sleeping self assigning birds with sharp beaks knocking on glass to the intrusive sound now filling her bedroom. Shooting up from bed, she realized there were no birds but pebbles being thrown at the window next to her bed.

"What the fuck?" she mumbled aloud as she got up to see which of her imbecilic friends had decided to mess with her at—...a quick glance at the clock told her— 1:24am.

Throwing up the window, she was blasted in the face by the heat of the August night, along with another fucking pebble.

"Oh, shit, Bella! Sorry! I didn't realize you were finally awake!"

"What the fuck, Jess? Couldn't you just text me?" Bella was not one to wake up gracefully.

"Aw, come on, Bella. I've always wanted an excuse to do the rocks at the window thing."

"Jessica, you're 26 fucking years old. You're married. This shit is what Mike is for. Geez, you've got a key to my fucking house! You could've just come on in for whatever forsaken reason you have for waking me up. Just get your ass in here already before all the cool air gets out. This better be good!"

Bella grabbed her old, ratty terry robe from her headboard. It was ancient and soft as it settled around her shoulders like a caress. The robe had been her mother's, the smell long gone but the feel was the same; she'd never part with it no matter how threadbare it became.

Tiptoeing down the hallway of her small ranch house, she met up with her crazy friend in the living room.

"Why are you walking so quiet?" Jess asked. "We're the only ones here. Aren't we? Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God—do you have someone in there with you, you slut? Let me get a look at him! Is he hung like a horse? I think Mike's is shrinking."

"Fuck, Jess. How much coffee have you had tonight? No one's here. I just like walking on my damn toes when I have no shoes on. Don't you know that by now?"

"Oh, yeah, guess I forgot. You're still a slut, though."

"Well, duh; better than being married to a guy with a shrinking dick." Bella was laughing by now at the crazy shit coming out of her friend's mouth.

"Shut up. I think he's just getting fatter. Did you know when we were in school he'd get fat? I so never would have married him."

"Jess, he had chin fat when we were seniors." Bella reminded her. "Not too hard to figure he'd end up a plumper. I thought you liked cuddly anyway?"

"Yeah, except when I see all those hard bodies you're always getting a hold of. I want one, just once!"

"Stop feeding the boy fucking cake then." Bella had lost track of how many times she and Jess had this conversation. Jessica's whine was coming up predictable as the sun rise.

"But he loves it!"

"Then don't hate on the fatty, bitch."

"Slut."

"We covered that already. So, come on, what the fuck did you get me out of bed for?" Bella was not going to be happy with Jess if she woke her up just to talk about how fat her husband was.

"Oh, shit! I almost forgot. Bella, we have to go check out the circus. Right now!"

"What? Jess, are you serious? You want to go sneak up on that stupid little circus in the valley? What the fuck for?"

"Come on; It'll be fun. Like when we were kids and we'd check out the fair at night to see what the carnies were doing...remember?" Jess was starting to whine again, thinking Bella wasn't going to want to come.

"What fucking carnies? You are, like, obsessed with carnies. They were just the same guys we went to school with doing their 4H projects...they weren't fucking carnies."

Jess was definitely a product of her small southern town upbringing, always wanting the stuff she read about in books that happened in the busier places in the world. Bella loved this small town she called home, though. She'd managed to take the shitty hand she was dealt and build a life for herself.

After losing her parents at a young age and running afoul of this and that loser in the foster care system, Bella took her love of reading and turned it into a career. Now, she ran the county library system. While the job itself was tame, she managed to make some fun friends to sow her wild oats with. Her volunteer work at the local prison rounded things out and let her feel like she was giving back while letting her rougher side come out to play. As Jess frequently accused, she was a self-admitted slut. And she saw nothing wrong with that. She played safe and smart and answered to no one; there was nothing to stop her from taking her pick among all the local good ol' boys the south was famous for producing in mass quantities.

Jess was one of Bella's wilder friends, although her recent marriage had regrettably tamed her a bit. Not too much, though, as her latest stunt attempt attested to. Bella could already feel the adrenaline rush as she thought more about Jess's idea. Maybe some hot circus guy would be doing double duty as a security guard tonight; those guards sure did get lonely sometimes. There was more than one graveyard shift worker in the small town that had been visited by a horny Bella. Her favorites were the volunteer fire fighters; there would be only two on each night, perfect for being in the middle of a tightly toned sandwich.

"All right, Jess, you got me. I'm in. How we gonna do this?"

"Yes! You won't regret it. This is going to be so much fun." Jess squealed with excitement. Bella couldn't help but notice her friend's larger assets jumping up and down, too, as if they also wanted to come out and play. She and Jess had fooled around a bit when they were younger, but as much as Jess liked to talk a big game now, she was solely devoted to Mike.

Conveniently, the woods behind Bella's house opened out onto a hill that overlooked the valley where the circus was encamped. It was a bit of a tough walk for the two friends, hampered in increasing amounts by the flask of whiskey they shared on the way. It was almost like college again when they'd go out at night to the bonfires that rotated among the local farms after the harvest cleared the field. Some of the fields were incredibly large; you could see nothing for miles, other than the raging flames reaching up to the night sky. It was a heady amount of freedom that was felt then, like the small group of young adults were the only ones on the planet. No wonder it usually turned into a bacchanalia, the beautiful young bodies losing more clothes and inhibitions the higher the fire and moon rose. Yeah, her group had had a bit of a reputation back then; she wouldn't have traded those times for anything, though.

It was a hot night, and Bella being Bella had left her robe at home but put nothing else on over her small, white sleep set of tiny tank and white lace cheekies. Jess was the yin to Bella's yang in a clingy, black running outfit more suitable to late night hijinks such as these, since her friend practically glowed in the moon light with her pale skin and white clothes. Still, it was all in fun, and they weren't planning on getting that close anyway. Whorish tendencies aside, Bella strongly believed in leaving with who you came with, and she had no intention of abandoning her friend no matter who should catch her eye.

After stumbling through the woods like a couple of lost sheep, they finally broke through the tree line to the grassy knoll overlooking the valley where the circus lay. The full moon reflected clean and pure off of the circle of white tents. Around the outside perimeter were RV's that housed the workers and performers for the circus. They were brightly decorated in a manner reminiscent of the old gypsy custom of covered wagons adorned in cloth of all textures and colors.

Bella and Jess collapsed onto the cool grass, still laughing so hard their sides hurt at the ridiculousness of the plan. They could hardly see anything from up where they were, certainly in no danger of discovery. It was fun, though, being out in the hot summer night and catching a glimpse of the circus that most never saw. As they caught their breath and quieted down, they could start to hear noises drifting up on the wind from the valley.

Campers creaking as occupants rolled around in bunks.

A bit of drunken laughter interspersed with slaps and groans.

Tent flaps gently waved in the breeze, hitting guy lines which seemed to traverse every empty space.

Bella and Jess grew quieter still as they sought to observe more of the world below which differed so greatly from their own.

"What is the name of this circus again?" Bella whispered to Jess. "I remember seeing the fliers around town but never took a close look."

"V and W Amazing Circus. Not sure what the V stands for; the W, I think, is for the wolves that are the main event. They're some kind of rare breed that grow much bigger than normal."

"Really, wolves? That doesn't seem normal for a circus. I thought it was all elephants and bears and shit."

"Nope, this one is just wolves. They have that and then, according to their pamphlets anyway, the most death defying stunts of all the circuses performing today."

"Huh, almost sounds kind of cool. Are you going tomorrow?" Bella thought maybe she'd tag along if Jess and Mike were going to check it out. Circuses weren't really her thing but this one sounded a bit more interesting than the average.

"Yeah, we're actually taking Mike's little niece and nephew. Should be fun." Jess and Mike were nowhere near ready to have kids yet, so they doted on Mike's sister's kids as much as they could. They called it their practice which always made Mike's sister give an evil chuckle. There was no practice that would ever prepare them for the real thing she always said.

"Maybe I'll meet you here then? I think I'd like to check it out," Bella offered.

"Sure, just remember the rules! No F bombs and all bits and pieces properly covered," Jessica said primly.

Bella laughed; it was a bit hard for her to rein in her colorful language, but she managed at work well enough and could certainly control herself for a couple hours around the kids. Her wardrobe? Well, it was hot, after all, so she couldn't be blamed for any scanty attire.

"Whoa! Check it out..." Jessica's voice trailed off as Bella followed where she was pointing.

From out of one of the tents had emerged a tall, slim man with a wolf at his side. The wolf's shoulders came up almost to shoulder level on the man. They walked together almost as equals, no leash or commands going from the man to the animal. Jess and Bella flattened themselves down on the grass when the focus of the two down below clearly became directed towards where they lay.

"Do you think they see us?" Jess asked Bella worriedly. That wolf didn't look like anything she wanted to get close to.

"I don't know. They seem to know something is up here, though," Bella whispered, still keeping her eyes on the man and wolf.

In the moonlight, Bella could see enough detail to know the man had darkish colored hair, maybe a bit red. The wolf was a light grey color, slim and pretty for all its great height. Bella automatically started thinking of the wolf as a she, for she seemed feminine in her lithe movements around the man. Something about the interaction between the two of them spoke of more than just master and beast.

"I think we should go, Bella. I had no idea they'd use those wolves as guard dogs. The fucking thing's not even on a leash!"

Bella was listening to her friend but still staring intently at the pair below. She could have sworn she saw them both nod at Jess's words.

"Yeah, Jess," Bella slowly responded, "I think you're right. We better head back."

They slowly got up into a crouch and headed back into the woods before rising to their full height and making their way towards Bella's house. The memory of the wolf stayed with them, and the trip back was much quieter and quicker than the one out. It was almost as if any minute they expected to hear panting and paws pounding behind them in chase.

Bella's house was a beacon in the night as they had left the back porch lights on to help find their way home. Running up the steps, they darted back into the house before shutting and locking the door tightly behind them. Then they looked at each other and started laughing, releasing the fear that had chased them home from the circus.

"Oh, fuck, that was so creepy! This calls for tequila. Call your man, and let him know you're gonna need a ride." Bella made this declaration as she grabbed the bottle and shot glasses from the cupboard.

"He'll be pissed if I wake him up at this time of night to take my drunk ass home."

"Just blow him on the way back; you know he won't care then."

"Okay! Good idea," Jess happily declared as she sent Mike a quick text message before downing her first shot. She'd actually let Mike know before she left that it would probably come to this. Nights out with Bella usually did.

They tossed back a couple more and reminisced about other idiotic adventures for a bit before the glow of headlights entering the room announced Mike's arrival. Feeling guilty for dragging her husband out of bed so late, Jessica gave Bella a quick peck on the cheek and shouted a goodbye over her shoulder as she darted out the door to Mike's waiting truck. Bella looked fondly after her crazy friend, the silence all of a sudden oppressive in the wake of the sudden absence.

Three am—the witching hour as Bella's mother liked to call it. Now Bella was drunk and wide awake with nothing to do. Restlessly, she prowled the house hoping for inspiration. Too late to hit a honky tonk. No one caught her interest in her phone's contact list.

Bella ended up at the slider door overlooking her back porch and the woods beyond. Before she could think too much about it, she found herself once again racing through the trees, heading towards the circus. She felt a sense of urgency, afraid that by the time she got back there, the man and wolf would have disappeared as a figment of her inebriated imagination. She knew she was being illogical as Jess had seen the pair, too. Still, there had been something otherworldly about them which made it seem as if they would vanish with the coming dawn.

Breaking through the tree line for the second time that night, Bella crept to the end of the knoll and lay down on her stomach, keeping hidden behind the taller grass that grew there. She did her best to not make a sound by attempting to get her heartbeat back under control and her breathing slower.

Since Bella was alone this time, she could hear even more noise now than before. Rhythmic rocking could be seen and heard from more than one of the trailers. Bella was surprised to feel herself blush at hearing what was obviously circus workers enjoying some late night bump and grind. She felt like she was spying on something she wasn't meant to see.

"Can we help you with something?"

Bella whipped around at hearing the smooth, seductive voice from behind her. Her heart started pumping so fast she was afraid it would beat right out of her chest. She had heard nothing of someone approaching.

After a longer than expected moment of searching, she found the source of the voice standing in the moon cast shadow of a tree. She couldn't be sure, but the tingle along her spine told her this was the same man she had seen earlier.

"I'm...I'm sorry; I was only looking. I didn't mean to intrude. How did you get up here behind me?" Bella realized that she should have been able to see him coming up the knoll since there was no direct path to the woods behind her from the valley.

"I circled around," came his unhelpful response.

Bella became aware of her submissive pose there on the ground, her lower body still resting belly down while her upper twisted up to look at him. She drew her feet up and stood to feel less at a disadvantage before him. Then she remembered her clothes.

"Uhm, well, I guess I should be heading back home now. I hope I didn't disturb anyone." Bella was not normally a shrinking violet, but this man brought something out in her she didn't know she had.

He stood there, continuing to look at her, not saying a word, blocking the entrance to the path back home. Getting a good look at him now, he seemed well over six feet tall with a body built for speed and flight through the air. It was too dark to tell the color of his hair, but there was a lot of it standing up in bunches that suggested someone had been running fingers through it, or pulling on it.

His face was chiseled with a strong jaw and straight nose; no softness to belie a peaceful nature.

The silence between them was getting uncomfortable to Bella, and she wished he would make some kind of gesture that he would let her pass by. He didn't scare her, but he certainly had her synapses firing. A smirk on his face implied he knew exactly what he was doing to her. An answering wetness soaked her flimsy cheekies making her blush even deeper, not like her at all.

Bella was about to start edging her way around him when the wolf from before crept out from the under-bush to stand by the man's side. Up close, she was even bigger than Bella had thought when seen from a distance. The wolf leveled a malevolent stare at her but made no move to approach any closer than where the man stood several feet away.

The man raised his eyebrows at Bella as if he were waiting for her to do something instead of the other way around. Bella was starting to get a bit irritated now.

"Look, it's not like I was on private property. This piece of land is a nature preserve. Take your dog, and we'll go our separate ways."

The man and the wolf looked at each other, the man giving a quiet chuckle and the wolf giving a snort which sounded surprisingly delicate. It was almost as if the wolf could understand Bella.

"Would you like to come see the circus?" he asked her, like they'd been having pleasant conversation instead of an awkward staring contest.

"You mean now?" Bella replied, thinking maybe he meant to give her tickets for tomorrow or something.

"Now," he responded...almost an order.

Bella took another moment to once again look at the pair. She was feeling a lot of things in the moment: curiosity, heat, anticipation, nervousness...but no fear. It was time to act more like herself and reclaim her boldness.

"All right, now then. Lead the way." At least she'd get to see how he got up behind her.

The man turned to the wolf, "Leah? Do you mind?"

Bella wasn't sure what he was asking until the wolf gave him a dirty look, if such a thing was possible, and then gracefully strode over to Bella before lying down next to her. Leah looked up at Bella expectantly; again an expression more human than animal coming from the expressive eyes.

Bella asked the man, "What is she waiting for?"

"For you to get on, of course. Ladies first."

Startled, Bella looked back at the wolf. She did seem to be waiting for Bella to mount her. Girding herself, Bella gingerly maneuvered one bare leg across the soft, hairy back until she was astride. The wolf continued to lay there and Bella realized she was waiting for the man who was now approaching.

"Very nice," he commented, looking at the expanse of flesh before him.

He sat himself behind Bella on the large wolf and lightly placed his hands on her sides. Leaning forward to bring his lips to her ear, he whispered, "I'm Edward, by the way."

The temperature had to be at least in the high eighties but Edward's touch was as cool as the air conditioning she had left behind. It was unexpected and caused goose bumps to break out over her heated flesh.

"Uh, Bella. I'm Bella."

"Very nice to meet you, Bella," he said right before giving her sides a little squeeze.

"Leah's lope can take a little getting used to, so I'm going to be holding onto you a bit tight to make sure you don't fall off."

With that, he wrapped his arms completely around her seconds before Leah shot up and took off down the steep hill. Bella let out a screech but the man held her tight and she could tell there was no danger of falling as he seemed glued to the wolf's back. Once Bella had a chance to settle down, she allowed herself to enjoy the wind rushing by her secure perch. It had been years since Bella had ridden a horse, but this felt similar, yet the strides were much longer and graceful.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Bella?" Edward whispered in her ear using a voice smooth as polished rock.

"Mmmm," she hummed in reply. "We're not hurting her, right? I know she's big, but surely our combined weight is a lot for her?"

"Don't worry, Bella. Leah can comfortably carry twice as much as our meager weight. She's as strong as she is beautiful."

Bella could have sworn she heard a sarcastic snort come from the wolf.

The ride was fast, and they were at the entrance to one of the tents mere moments after leaving the hill above. Leah lay down once more so Edward and Bella could get off. Once they were dismounted, Leah loped away before Bella knew what was happening.

"You don't need to be the one to put her away? Does she find her own cage?"

"Leah and her pack do not live in cages. They are with us of their own free will and can leave at any time."

"How is that possible? I mean, they're animals?" Bella was very surprised at Edward's assertion of the wolf's independence.

"Leah's pack is not like any you have seen before. Follow me."

Edward turned and headed into the tent, leaving Bella to either follow or be abandoned in the alley between the tents and campers.

Bella walked in and immediately felt dwarfed by the size of the tent. The top looked to be three or four stories up, and without any audience, it was like being in a very large, empty cavern. The bleachers hadn't been opened yet and were simply stacked up against the edge of the tent. The only equipment inside was a trapeze set up in the middle of the floor way up over Bella's head. Two performers were doing graceful leaps and jumps from one platform to another, swinging on the trapezes in between. Bella was mesmerized watching them; she didn't think she'd ever seen people move like that before. They put the Cirque de Soleil artists she'd seen in Vegas to shame.

The performers were a man and a woman. He was wearing only a pair of pants that looked painted on. She had on a bandeau top with thong style bottom. Both had pale skin that gleamed lightly in the moonlight coming in through the open flaps located in the top of the tent. The movements between the two were so sensual and sexually charged, Bella almost felt like she shouldn't be watching.

Strong arms encircled her waist once again as those same lips moved on the shell of her ear. His breath and arms were frigid; she almost expected to see steam rise up from where it met her flesh.

"What do you think? Would you like to try?" Edward said in a voice guaranteed to melt away any last inhibition she might have.

"Try? Up there? I don't think so. Are you serious?" Bella asked, sure he must be joking.

"Why not? Don't worry, you'll be rigged up using a belt and pullies to keep you safe. Once you try, you'll want to do it again and again. It's better than sex," he said the last with a chuckle. "Well, I guess that depends on the partner."

"I assure you, I don't have any trouble there." Bella retorted archly. If there was one thing she was confident of it was her sex life.

"No? Well, good, then you won't be ruined by a turn on the trapeze. What do you say?" He was clearly challenging her and expecting a refusal.

"Where's the ladder?"

He raised his eyebrows and then smirked.

"Emmett, the ladder if you will," Edward said in a voice barely louder than the one he'd been using to talk with her.

Bella didn't know who on earth Edward was talking to until she noticed the pair up above halt their movements and then the man moved some ropes around causing one of the trapezes to slowly descend to the floor.

"How did he hear you? They're so high up." Bella couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, Emmett has very good hearing. And the acoustics in here carry sound quite well."

While his words were reasonable, Bella couldn't help but feel that Edward was mocking her with his reply.

"You're ladder, m'lady," he said, holding the bar out to her with that same obnoxious eyebrow raised and smirk on his face.

Bella backed up and sat down on the narrow dowel shaped piece of wood, the bar cutting uncomfortably into the backs of her thighs. Without warning, Edward grabbed the ropes and leapt onto the bar, feet on either side of her body. His legs were bent so that he was crouched behind her, his body acting like a cage for hers.

"We're good, E," he said, again with a voice that seemed much too quiet to reach the intended listener.

So slowly that Bella wasn't even sure when it started, the trapeze started rising up off of the floor into the air. She had never been uncomfortable with heights and was able to enjoy the sensation of watching the floor get further away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement; turning her head towards the entrance, she watched the wolf, Leah, enter the tent. She padded on silent paws over to a pile of mats stacked on the side of one of the trapeze supports and jumped to the top before lying down, seemingly to watch Bella on the trapeze.

Bella tried to ignore the wolf, but the sharp gaze that followed her path up to the top of the tent introduced an element of discomfort that was not there before.

"Why is she watching me?" she asked Edward, feeling stupid but wanting an answer all the same.

"Maybe she's scoping out the competition," Edward replied with a nefarious chuckle in his voice.

"And what could I possibly be in competition with the wolf for?"

"My affections, of course. If my hands are on your body, they can't be on hers."

"Edward, if I have to compete with an animal for your affections, then I don't think I want them." Bella replied with a bit of snark. She still wasn't sure how to take Edward's comments about the strange wolf that was consistently a part of their interactions.

"Regardless, even if you don't, she does. And how is she to know how you feel? A mere animal?"

Again, a sarcastic snort from the wolf gallery. Leah was starting to freak Bella out more and more with her seeming ability to understand every word Edward spoke. She made a conscious decision to ignore the animal and enjoy this once in a lifetime opportunity to spend time on a trapeze with a hot circus man.

The trapeze came to a gentle stop once the top of the line was reached. Edward admonished Bella to hold on and then started pumping the trapeze back and forth with his powerful legs and arms, his long, lean torso coming towards and away from her with every pendulum movement of the swing, a delicious scent tingling her senses each time his body was close to her again. With a few passes, they were swaying in a wide arc from one end of the tent to another. Once the trapeze was close enough, Emmett reached out and grabbed it, helping Bella dismount from the bar and stand on the small platform. From down below, Bella hadn't been able to tell exactly how large Emmett was. Up close, he was huge, muscles on top of muscles. He looked like he juggled cars for a work out. His touch was every bit as cold as Edward's.

Quickly, Edward and Emmett grabbed a belt and lines to rig Bella to the series of wires and pullies found overhead. Emmett's partner, a beautiful blond girl that Bella could now see up close, helped fasten everything around Bella. Another cold one.

"Interesting outfit," the girl motioned to Bella's clothes with obvious sarcasm in her voice. She didn't seem to be pleased about how much skin was on display for Emmett to see.

"Yeah, this wasn't exactly planned. I know I'm busting out a bit here, but it's nothing I'm sure these guys haven't seen before." Bella felt the need to stand up for herself with this stunning creature before her. She honestly thought the girl was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Why she thought her man would spare Bella a moment's glance while she was around was a complete mystery to Bella.

"I see," said the girl, not at all mollified by Bella's words.

"Come on, Rosalie, you know Emmett's only got eyes for you," Edward assured her.

Both Emmett and Rosalie looked at Edward then with clear disbelief on their faces. Edward let out a laugh looking like he rethought what he said.

"Yeah, you guys are right, E's famous for undressing them all with his eyes. Still, only looks now. No touching since you, Rosalie."

"And it better stay that way if he knows what's good for him." Her words were accompanied by a slap on the head that sounded very harsh to Bella's ears, although it didn't seem to phase Emmett at all.

Bella took a good look at the three people crowded with her on the small platform. She realized that all of them were extraordinarily stunning, each a genetic anomaly of human perfection. The moonlight inside the tent was bright enough, allowing her to finally see that Edward's hair was a dark, burnt sienna color. It was his eyes that really captivated her; they were gold, honest to goodness gold, rimmed in darkest black around the irises. Now that she got a good look, they all had eyes the exact same color. The color was not one she had ever seen before; she wondered if they were all related, even though Emmett and Rosalie appeared to be lovers instead of siblings. Also, all their hair color was very different; Emmett's was black as tar, the exact antithesis to Rosalie's pale blond. _Speaking of pale... _Their skin was practically chalk white; she'd only seen skin that light on an albino student she used to go to school with. The combination of the eyes, striking hair, and pale skin, along with features that seemed formed by Michelangelo's muse, left Bella awed by the beings surrounding her.

"You know, you guys are all insanely good looking," Bella blurted out before she could stop herself. "It's freaky."

Edward, Rosalie and Emmett all burst into laughter at Bella's words. Emmett was the first to settle down and respond. "Don't worry, Bella; in that outfit you hold your own any day of the week."

That earned him another knock to the head from Rosalie.

"All right you imbeciles. Get to the other platform, and I'll send her over. Let's get show and tell over with so Emmett and I can get back to practice."

"Please, Rosalie, you don't need to practice and you know it," Edward retorted as he grabbed one of the bars connected to the wires.

"See you on the other side, babe!" And with that, he was off, gliding through the air doing spins around the bar as he flew before doing a great leap dismount off of the bar and onto the opposite platform.

Once Edward had landed, Emmett grabbed another waiting trapeze and did a similar maneuver to get to the other side; his included a flying release and then re-catch of the bar before swinging off once more to land on the platform with Edward.

Rosalie moved the final bar in front of Bella and instructed Bella where to put her hands so that they were shoulder width apart.

"All you're going to do is hold on tight and let the trapeze do the work. The ropes are set to hold most of your weight so that you'll be able to keep your hold on the bar. You'll swing out over towards the middle and Edward will come out to join you holding the bar with his knees so his hands are free. When he swings out to join you, he'll grab your forearms with his hands and that's when you let go. You'll swing together for a few passes and then he'll drop you to the net below, and you'll wait for him there so he can show you how to get off the net."

"What net?" Bella had to ask. She didn't see a net.

"Oops! My bad," Rosalie replied with a giggle.

Rosalie started working one of the pulleys next to her while Emmett started the same thing on the other side, responding to some unknown signal from Rosalie. A giant net started descending from the top of the tent down twenty or so feet below where the platforms were.

"That net."

Bella hoped Rosalie was kidding about forgetting the net or she would have to worry about something equally important but unknown to her getting missed, too.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked, holding the bar in front of Bella.

Bella took a look to the other platform. Edward was there with his bar waiting for her to jump. Emmett stood a little bit behind him, arms crossed in front of his massive chest, an obvious challenging twinkle in his eyes as he waited to see if Bella would jump.

Bella threw the gentle giant a smirk of her own before grabbing a hold of the bar and leaping for all she was worth.

Faster than she thought, the ground rushed up to meet her before she reached the bottom of the arc. Since the ropes were supporting her weight, it was almost as if she were in an antigravity chamber. Swinging up again towards the other platform, she saw Edward already descending toward her, his gaze locked on her, waiting for her eyes to meet his.

The two trapezes were on a collision course with each other and Bella could only wait and trust that Edward could make the transfer without her getting hurt. Gentler than she thought possible, she felt his hands close around her forearms. She let go of the bar and transferred her grip to his arms as they started to soar backwards, Edward's trapeze now in control of the trajectory.

Bella closed her eyes and lost herself to the sensation of falling...falling then rising. A brief pause before moving forward again as the trapeze changed course. It was slowing down and Bella already missed the speed. Opening her eyes, she trained them on Edward's once more so as not to miss any direction he needed to provide.

"You're doing great, sweetheart. When you start going backwards again, get ready. I'll let go of you when we get to the bottom of the arc. Make sure you release when I do. Try to bring your legs up in front of you so that you land luscious ass first in the net. Okay?"

Bella was a little distracted by some of Edward's words, but she got the general idea and nodded her understanding at him.

Sooner than she wanted, she was moving backwards again and nearing the bottom of the pinnacle. Edward's fingers released from around her arms, and she let go of him in turn. With her arms still raised to the sky, she moved her legs to bring her toes towards her hands which left her shaped like an arrow as she fell towards the net.

Landing with a high bounce, she completely lost control of her limbs and ended up ass over teakettle all over the net. It was too fun for her to feel embarrassed, though, and as she gradually came to a stop, she flopped onto her back to watch Edward who was still soaring back and forth above her. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen; it was just Edward doing amazing twists, jumps, and turns in the air between the two platforms. Then, without warning, he allowed himself to drop after a spectacular triple roll move and landed right next to her, somehow preventing himself from making a single bounce even though he sent her flying into the air once more before she landed back down right on top of him.

She could only assume that Edward had some kind of super natural control of physics as she had ended up lying stomach down on his chest, her face even with his, an obvious hardness pressing into her core. She felt his hands quickly undo the belt she wore, allowing it to be drawn up to the top of the tent now that her weight was no longer attached to the lines. That done, his hands moved to cup her ass, boldly sliding underneath the scanty lace that covered her cheeks. He stared at her with that sexy smirk and Bella was ready to suck those lips right off of his face, especially that bottom one.

Bella was getting ready to start lip-handling Edward's mouth when an inpatient huff got her attention. She'd forgotten about the wolf. Looking up, she saw that Leah had come right over to the edge of the net. A low growl was coming from the animal, and Bella had a feeling she'd better remove herself from Edward before one or both of them got hurt. Clearly, the dog had jealousy issues.

"Leah, calm down. I want her, and I'm going to have her. Either stay here and join us or go somewhere else."

Bella didn't know what to take exception to first—Edward's assurance that Bella was his for the taking or his invitation for the wolf to participate. She scooted off of him and was about to ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing when she saw Leah turn about and head out of the tent.

"She's coming back; we'll wait for her. Want to take off your clothes?" Edward asked as if this was all perfectly natural. He quickly drew off the loose cotton shorts and t-shirt he was wearing, revealing a perfectly sculpted body and a long, thick cock that was more than enough to fill her and then some.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not into bestiality. I can handle a lot, but I draw the line there. I'm going home." Bella was pissed; the guy had gotten her incredibly turned on and turned out to be a sick fucking bastard.

"Oh, Bella, no worries. Leah will be every bit as human as you when she comes back. That's why she left; to go change."

Bella could only sit there gaping at him, figuring he'd lost his mind. Maybe he'd bumped his head or something when she wasn't looking. Opening her mouth to ask if he was okay, her jaw didn't have as far to drop when a gorgeous, naked Native American female entered the room. She lithely strode over to the net and then jumped on in a move that left Bella feeling awkward and clumsy. Immediately, she maneuvered herself into Bella's spot on top of Edward and they started to kiss passionately, she doing to Edward's lips exactly what Bella had planned, slowly sucking each one into her mouth and then releasing after a little nibble. After a moment, they both looked at Bella, the woman smug and Edward questioning.

Bella didn't know what to make of this new situation now. She could only assume that this new woman was somehow Leah. She'd ridden on the wolf and felt the fur; it didn't seem possible that it was all some kind of costume. Maybe this female was Leah's owner or something and this was a weird game that they played. Bella wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of it, but she couldn't deny being very turned on by the two lovers.

"Look, babe, I know you're wondering what the fuck is going on. For now, why don't you go with what you feel? Who cares about everything else?"

Edward had a good point, and the way he said "babe" sent tingles all through her body. Nothing got her going more than a sexually confident male, other than maybe one joined by an equally confident female.

Thinking done, Bella drew off her shirt and moved so that she was behind the back of Edward's head, Bella's legs straddling his crown. Leah rose up and took a seat on Edward's chest leaving her facing Bella. Bella and Leah then leaned forward to meet in a kiss over Edward's face, giving him a great view to the breasts and lips above him. His arms reached straight back, allowing his hands access to Bella's ass, again sliding under the lace and squeezing the firm flesh there.

Where Edward was cold, Leah was hot, almost alarmingly so. The sensations given to her by the both of them were driving her wild.

The net swayed and undulated gently with their movements; it was like a giant hammock swinging with each move they made.

Leah broke the kiss and slid backwards while moving her legs behind her until she was once again lying on top of Edward, but further back. She kept her eyes on Bella's as Edward's cock disappeared into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked him into the back of her throat. Bella was very impressed that she could get all of him in as he was quite big.

Bella lowered her torso to lay parallel over Edward's bringing her pussy over his mouth. He wasted no time in pushing aside the scant fabric covering her and sweeping his tongue in all the soft folds and wetness that were waiting there for him.

Bracing herself on his lower body, Bella waited her turn to show off her cock sucking skills, not wanting Leah to think she cornered the market on a porn worthy deep throat.

Leah popped off and gave Bella her tongue, letting Bella taste the muskiness that was Edward. Bella could actually feel where Edward's coolness met Leah's heat.

Being the one to break the kiss this time, Bella lowered her own mouth to Edward's waiting cock, surprised to find that it was as cold as the rest of him. The taste, though, was beyond any she had experienced, and she felt like she could suck him off for hours and never get enough.

Edward's tongue was still hard at work on Bella's pussy and leaving magic in every whirl and sweep. She could feel her orgasm building; it was going to be a screamer.

Leah's hands circled around Edward's cock, drawing it out of Bella's lips.

"You need to share," she stated in a husky voice.

Once more, Leah's mouth descended down Edward's cock, the pale of his flesh a stark foil to Leah's darker tone. Oddly, Bella felt herself wishing for a camera to preserve the beauty of the contrast.

Bella threw her head back and closed her eyes, lightly moving her hips to grind her pussy on Edward's face. He sped up his movements, seemingly able to tell that she was getting closer and closer to her fall. Moans were coming out of her mouth, and her arms trembled as she held her upper body out of Leah's way. With amazing timing, Bella was able to watch Edward come in Leah's mouth at the exact moment Bella felt her own orgasm break over and shatter her body.

In a swift movement, Leah used the motion of the net to give a light bounce into the air during which she drew her legs up so she was once again poised to sit on Edward. This time when she lowered herself, it was to take his still-hard cock inside her, her smug smile growing wider the deeper she was filled.

Edward grunted his enjoyment and then started round two on Bella's pussy, his tongue quickly bringing her back to the edge and then leaving her there as he expertly toyed with each nerve ending to be found in her silken flesh. Bella desperately wanted to feel his cock inside her, but his tongue was doing such amazing things, she wasn't going to complain about having to wait.

Leah was grinding her slit on Edward each time she brought herself down on him, and the sight of the wetness she left behind when she rose again only turned Bella on that much more. She loved the taste of female and leaned forward to lick the moisture off while Leah kept herself raised up on the head of Edward's cock. When Leah came back down, Bella treated her clit to some of her own tongue action, thankful that Leah was every bit as bare as she was.

Leah was unable to withstand the sensation for long, and she quickly succumbed to her own orgasm, releasing an uninhibited scream that filled the tent.

Finally, Leah moved off of Edward's pelvis and gave Bella access to the cock she had been craving. They switched positions, Bella finally taking her cheekies off in the process, her eyes focused on Edward's tool the entire time she moved to her sought out spot. It was shaped in exactly the right way to hit every pleasure spot she had, and she couldn't wait to feel it inside of her.

Unable to resist one more taste, she bent over and gave it a little bath with her tongue, reveling in the combined flavors from Leah and Edward. Her pussy was throbbing, though—demanding to be filled—and Bella could deny that part of herself no longer. Raising up, she positioned the head at her entrance and then sank as slowly as she could to savor each inch going into her passage. So cold! She nearly came on the spot from the incredible sensation of ice going into her liquid heat. The intensity was almost more than she could bear as her limbs liquefied and nearly became unable to support her.

Leah had positioned herself with her back to Bella and was currently enjoying the attentions of Edward's tongue on her pussy while his hands kneaded deep into her ass. Watching them, Bella almost felt forgotten, despite her position on Edward's cock, since neither could see her. It was a surprisingly freeing feeling, almost as if someone had given her a shiny new toy and then left her alone to explore it without requiring approval of the gift. She brought herself to an incredible orgasm, twisting and tantalizing herself to her own enjoyment, unable to get an idea of what would pleasure Edward since he was otherwise occupied. He must have been enjoying himself, though, since she felt him burst inside of her as he lifted his ass up off the net, almost tossing Bella and Leah over the side in the process.

When she could move no more, she allowed herself to slump forward, her head coming to rest against Leah's leg while her arms wrapped around her and her fingers lazily drew circles around Leah's clit, occasionally twisting up with Edward's tongue. Leah came to her own second orgasm shortly after and also slumped forward, twisting her lower body off of Edward in the process so she ended up curled around his head. She looked sated and sleepy as she closed her eyes, relaxing.

Incredibly, Bella had forgotten just how stunning Edward was, since she really hadn't been able to look at his face the whole time they were fucking. She wished she had it in her for another go now that she would be able to watch him as they moved together.

Remembering that she never had gotten a chance at those lips of his, she scooted forward to finally get a taste. Keeping her eyes on his, she leaned forward until she could reach his mouth with the tip of her tongue. Lapping at his bottom lip with little kitten licks, she shuddered and groaned at the taste. If sex came in an ice cream flavor, it would taste exactly like Edward.

His arms came up to wrap loosely around her as his tongue joined hers, twisting and turning around themselves while their lips finally met to press and mold, hers much more than his.

Lost in the kiss, Bella was barely aware of a new warmth on the back of her head. When she finally realized the change of the sensation, she looked up to see that the sun was actually risen and streaming through the open flaps at the top of the tent. It was morning…daytime. She hadn't even noticed. Looking back down at Edward, he was still in her shadow, but he, too, seemed to only now realize the time.

"Aww, baby, we've got to say goodbye," he said in a voice filled with regret, but leaving no room for a changed mind. "We've got our final show today and then we'll be striking out and hitting the road. It's time for the European leg of our tour."

Bella didn't know what to say. Basically, he was telling her goodbye, that they wouldn't see each other again. In one short interlude she felt ruined for other men, but not quite ready to uproot her entire life to become a circus camp follower. She supposed she could only hope time faded her memory of this night, that she could find pleasure again in others as she always had. At the moment, it seemed an insurmountable task.

With nothing to say to him, or to the girl curled at this side, she simply rolled off of him and knelt on the net, unsure of how to get off. Once she was no longer covering him, the sun hit Edward's skin and she nearly yelped in surprise when she saw that he was sparkling in the sun.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, forgetting for a moment that this was goodbye.

"Last night's makeup. It's a special formula, can't feel it or see it but it sparkles in sun light."

"Oh," Bella responded despondently, brought back to earth by the simple explanation.

"Babe, I'm sorry, you seemed—I don't know—like this was your thing. I thought you'd be fine with the situation." Edward looked at her with true concern in his eyes. She could tell he hadn't meant for her to end up hurt. He was a libertine, not an asshole.

"No, you're right. Usually, well, yeah…I guess you could say that, _this," _and she gave a gesture to the three of them, "is my thing. I don't know. There's something different about you?" She ended on a question because she really didn't know how to describe what was different. Sure, he was incredibly good looking, but there was something more than that; she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

He got a sad look in his eyes that said he new exactly what the difference was, but couldn't tell her.

"You'll be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Bella didn't want him feeling like this was his fault. She got exactly what she'd hope to get when she left her house at three in the morning, practically naked. She simply hadn't counted on the little bit extra that came with it.

"Okay, I'm going to take you home now. Leah needs to rest, so I'm going to take you on my bike if you don't mind?"

With that, Leah got up and gracefully got off the net using some kind of complicated somersault maneuver. Not sparing a glance for Bella, or a word for Edward, she sauntered from the room.

"Don't mind, Leah," Edward tried to assure Bella. "She enjoyed herself. She's got a lot of stuff going on that's tough for her. She hates to admit it, but what we just did here is a real escape for her—and me as well."

Leah was the last thing on Bella's mind right now. She'd been an extra…attraction…to the main event, but that was all.

"All right, let's get you home."

Bella and Edward put their clothes back on, and then, Edward did a similar dismount to Leah's, leaving Bella alone on the net. Edward jogged to the right hand side of the net and motioned Bella to that side as well. Adapting a kind of bouncy crawl, she was able to make it over without making a complete ass of herself, she thought.

Once Bella was all the way over, Edward slowly lowered that side of the net until Bella could slide off and onto her feet on the floor. If felt strange being back on solid ground after so long in the net, yet it seemed fitting to her general state of mind. Like moving from fantasy to reality, dreaming to awake. Edward gave her a quick touch on the cheek with his palm before grabbing her hand and walking with her out of the tent.

The two one-time lovers said nothing as they made their way to where Edward kept his motorcycle. Edward climbed on first and then Bella mounted behind him, grateful for one last opportunity to wrap her arms around him and breath in his heady scent.

With a roar, the motorcycle took off and they were on their way back to Bella's. Bella closed her eyes, not caring if Edward found his way back or not, somehow knowing that he knew exactly where she lived.

As the motorcycle continued on its relentless journey toward her home, Bella thought back over the night she had with Edward and Leah. Really, there was a bare handful of words exchanged between them. If she were to watch a video of their encounter, nothing would stand out as being the moment when this tryst turned out to be more meaningful than any other. Yet she couldn't escape knowing that the way she felt now was nothing like she'd ever felt when an evening that was only meant to be playful ended. Maybe she was getting too old for this lifestyle; maybe it was time to grow up and join the real, responsible world. _Funny_. Try as she might to convince herself, she knew that nothing in the world she was a part of would ever come close to what would be her life if she was with Edward. And then there was a tiny, infinitesimal voice of reason in her head that whispered, but refused to be ignored, _His life, his world, was not for her…or anyone human._

As all things must come to an end, so did the ride home to Bella's from the circus. The one and only ride she would have with Edward. Determined to leave him with a pleasant memory of her, she simply removed herself from his bike and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, before starting down the walkway to her front door, the slightest hint of extra wiggle in her walk.

He waited for her to reach her door and go inside. Before she entered, she had one last question she wanted to ask him.

"Hey, I figured out the W; what does the V stand for?"

"Vampires," he replied with that smirk she loved, before accelerating the bike with a roar and taking off down the street, the lights on the bike the last she saw of him before he was gone.

**A/N: Would love to know what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
